


About a Certain Year

by BobaInsanitea



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Ramen, Roommates, how do tag, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaInsanitea/pseuds/BobaInsanitea
Summary: A short piece of college AU fluff with Abel and Cain as roomates





	About a Certain Year

They wouldn’t stop. 

As if a crack had appeared in a dam, the tears flooded his eyes, clouding his vision. They traveled down his face and dropped onto his lap. 

He couldn’t do this anymore. 

“Stop...,” he pleaded. 

Cain pressed a button on the TV remote and the animal shelter ad disappeared. The screen flicked to a mystery murder show. 

He snorted, “Abel, really? You’re flooding the couch.”

Wiping off the little wet marks his tears made Abel said, “Shut up. But it’s sad to watch those things. Their round, innocent eyes. I wish people would adopt them.” He sniffed. “How are you so immune to it anyway?”

The other man yawned. 

“Cain.”

“What?”

“Ugh,” Abel untangled himself from the blanket cocoon on the couch he and Cain were sharing. “How can you be so insensitive?”

Cain wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist and pulled him back, setting him right on his lap. 

He brought their mouths together and Abel’s protests went still, his face flushing. 

Letting go, Cain said, “Those dogs are being adopted. They just make these stupid ass, sappy ads to get sappy people like you to give them money,” He ruffled Abel’s blond floof of hair, “It’s all about the sappy factor, sweetheart.”

Abel harrumphed and popped up, making his way over to the dorm room kitchen, “I’m not sappy...I have... empathy, towards all living things.” He flicked on the light and went to get some spicy chicken ramen. ‘When did I last eat?’ He thought to himself. 

“Besides spiders of course.” He could practically hear the smirk on Cain’s lips. His lips. 

He shook his head, trying to disperse his thoughts. 

“Those things have no souls. They may be useful to the environment but not to my car, shoes, or face.”

“Point taken. Anyhow..” Cain paused, no doubt planning something evil. “Did you finish the assignment that Doctor Kee gave out?”

He set the water to boil for 8 minutes and turned around, “I assume you mean Mr. Keeler Henderson? And by that question you mean the assignment from last week?” Incredulousness dripped from his voice. 

“Yup.” Cain replied. 

“Due last Thursday?”

“Yup.”

“The first assignment of the year?”

“Yup.”

“Cain.”

“Princess.”

The timer beeped. The water boiled steadily, bubbles rising. ‘This is gonna be another long year’ Abel sighed and switched off the stove. 

They just met last year, Abel being the prodigy taking nearly every science course the college offered, and Cain, the art major accidentally scheduled into one of Abel’s classes. 

He handed the flash drive to Cain with a small scowl. 

“What? Old habits die hard, princess,” the raven-haired man said. 

After a year of being his “work bitch” they had started to get along quite well. So well...they started dating. But this year...this year they were roommates. That was gonna be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but it’s more like a prompt I guess. Spicy ramen is my favorite!


End file.
